Together We Stand
Together We Stand is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Herb Engelhardt, it originally aired on September 18, 1987. Official Summary Mumm-Ra summons Hammerhand and his Berserkers to his pyramid and coerces them into his bubbling cauldron. When they emerge, they are coated in Thundranium and set out to capture the ThunderCats. Pumyra, freeing a trapped unicorn, finds herself in a Berserker trap. Weakened by being in close proximity to the Berserker Thundranium armor, she is set free to lure the other ThunderCats. As Ben-Gali and Lynx-O locate Pumyra, they find themselves in a Berserker trap and are attacked. Fleeing to the nearby ThunderStrike, the pursuing Berserkers attack the ship. Lynx-O uses his Light Shield to signal the Cats Lair. Lion-O and the other Thundercats rush to him, leaving Snarf and the ThunderKittens at the Lair. As the ThunderCats battle the Berserkers, the Thundranium armor wears off and the Berserkers retreat cowardly. Returning to Cats' Lair, the ThunderCats discover that Aluro seemingly hypnotizes Lion-O and Tygra, but they have cleverly used earplugs to block out the sound of the Aluro's voice. Using the Sword, Lion-O and the ThunderCats defeat the evil Luna-Taks. Official Moral Both Cheetara's and LynxO's heightened powers of intuition sense some evil is threatening nearby. Mumm-Ra has called up the Berserkers and coated them in his cauldron with Thundranium, the ThunderCats' metallic nemesis, which weakens their power. In his efforts to resist the ThunderCats' code of Justice, Truth, Honor and Loyalty, he bids they capture the Tower of Omens. When Lion-O and the others leave Cats' Lair to help, Mumm-Ra informs the Luna-Taks, who set out to capture the Lair. In facing the Berserkers, Lion-O cleverly creates a dust storm to rub off the Thundranium from them. Realizing their magic aid is gone, the Berserkers flee. Lion-O uses the healing powers of the Sword of Omens to help Lynx-O recover from his wounds. When the ThunderCats turn their attention to the Lair, they discover it captured by the Luna-Taks and under the spell of Aluro's psychic powers. But Lion-O and Tygra cleverly plugged ears with cotton, resist Aluro's spell, and rout the Luna-Taks. There are times in our lives when, like Lion-O and Tygra, it is better to plug our ears to outside influences or temptations. It is not always in our best interest to do something just because the crowd is doing it, or it seems like we can get away with something. Sometimes we are tempted to intrude in other people's business, like reading a letter meant for someone else, sneaking a peek at a classmate's grade or eavesdropping on a private conversation. Or we are tempted to gossip along with the clique and accept their opinions instead of forming our own. It is important to evaluate every situation and not let the pressures of a peer group distort our thinking. It is good to insure we never let our own judgments and opinions be drowned out by the voices of the group, and that we learn what it means to "keep our own counsel." Story As part of his plan to destroy the ThunderCats, Mumm-Ra summons the Berserkers and using his magic powers coats their armor and weapons with Thundrainium. The Berserkers then capture Pumyra and use her as bait to lure Bengali and Lynx-O into an ambush outside the Tower of Omens. Bengali manages to escape with Pumyra in one of the pods of the ThunderStrike but Lynx-O is caught by the Berserkers and gravely injured. Lion-O and Tygra arrive shortly to rescue their friend. With their initial attacks repelled by the Thundrainium, the two ThunderCats fly their vehicles in tight circles to create a fake whirlwind which rubs the Thundrainium off the Berserkers. With their advantage gone, the Berserkers beat a hasty retreat. Lion-O then uses the Eye of Thundera to heal Lynx-O. Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra is carrying out the second part of his devious plan by sending the Lunataks to besiege Cats Lair. Alluro, Tug Mug, Luna and Amok quickly capture the Cats’ stronghold as well as its inhabitants, WilyKit, WilyKat and Snarf. After putting the three ThunderCats under his spell, Alluro then calls the Tower of Omens and tries to put the ThunderCats there under his hypnotic spell via the telescreen. Lion-O and Tygra, having already plugged their ears, pretend to fall under Alluro’s spell and upon reaching Cats Lair, launch an all out attack on the Lunataks, sending them fleeing back to SkyTomb. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Panthro is inexplicably absent from this episode, as is Snarfer. * Cheetara appears in the beginning but is then not seen again for the remainder of the episode. * From the Luntaks, Red Eye and Chilla are missing. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap1.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap2.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap3.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap4.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap5.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap6.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap7.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap8.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap9.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap10.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap11.jpg Together_We_Stand_Thundercats_cap12.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Herb Engelhardt Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)